


One Death

by Socket



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socket/pseuds/Socket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roslin doesn't die the way she expected to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Death

**Author's Note:**

> **Timeline:** Home (Part Two)

I didn't die the way I expected to. Visions of stark white corridors, doctor's looking sympathetic as they told me there was nothing more that could be done, maybe someone to hold my hand, someone to look to as the world faded and death conquered me, that was my expectation.

None of this happened.

The day I died a revelation occurred. I took Lee Adama into my arms, into my bed. It was inevitable; the desire had been tugging at us for months.

His hands covered every inch of me and our sighs were as heavy as the rain that fell outside of our tent. His body molds to mine, pulling me closer, closer... our minds have always been in sync, now it was our bodies turn. I want him - he is all I crave, all I thirst for.

He rests between my legs, skin hot and salty. We are saturated in spent desire. I kiss him. He smiles.

"We belong," he whispers.

I stroke his face. He is my cavalry and I his.

The tent bursts open and Zarek is there, above us, gun in hand. He pulls the trigger; the rain masking the sound. I hear Lee cry out as the bullet passes through his body and into mine. His blood seeps into me, merging with my own. One love. One bullet. One death.

I died on Kobol in the arms of my lover, at the hands of a madman.

None of this matters anymore; death embraced us, leaving mortal concerns behind. Lee and I passed into the unknown together. Hand-in-hand, souls fused.

We are still hand-in-hand; we belong. Love evades every snare, even death.


End file.
